Regresaré
by Melissa Swan
Summary: - Cat debe despedirse correctamente de Supergirl.


Supergirl debía despedirse de Cat Grant, descendió hacia el balcón donde la ejecutiva se encontraba tomando un vaso de whisky, Supergirl sonrío al verla perdida entre las luces de la ciudad.

-¿ **Extrañaras esto? –** pregunto señalando la hermosa vista de Ciudad Nacional, el rostro de Cat se ilumino con una bella sonrisa.

- **¿Quién te lo ha dicho?**

 **-Un pajarito. –** contesto la heroína con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

 **-¿O un avioncito? –** Cat bromeo con la joven sin dejar de sonreírle. – **Por supuesto que voy a extrañar esto.**

 **\- ¿Y a mí? –** Supergirl camino hacia ella, deteniéndose a su lado, sus brazos de rozaban creando una agradable corriente en su cuerpo.

- **Es emocionante no saber qué debo hacer mañana, estoy preparada para esta nueva aventura. –** Cat ignoro la pregunta de la rubia. – **Eres una maravillosa persona, claro no tanto como yo. -** la pequeña broma hizo a supergirl reírse volteando a ver a Cat, sus ojos se posaron momentáneamente en sus labios antes de ver los ojos de la ejecutiva. – **Debes proteger la cuidad, pero debo pedirte un favor, intenta que Kara siga con vida cuando yo regrese, ella es una persona valiosa para mí. –** La sonrojada ejecutiva desvió la mirada de la heroína.

- **Ella debe ser demasiado importante para ti, si pides eso.**

 **-He aprendido muchas cosas valiosas gracias a ella. -** Cat tomó un sorbo de su bebida observando la bella vista.- ¿ **Te he dicho alguna vez que mi nombre es Catherine? –** la risa de la joven opaco los ruidos de la ciudad.

- **No pienso decirte mi nombre.-** Supergirl apoyo su mano en la de Cat, entrelazando sus dedos apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la ejecutiva. Cat observó sus manos juntas al sentir la cabeza de la chica.

 **\- Voy a extrañarte Cat, dime que debo hacer para que te quedes.-** la voz de Supergirl sonaba tan lejana que Cat hizo un intento para escuchar bien.

- **Supergirl ..-** la heroína rápidamente se alejo de la ejecutiva lista para salir volando la darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho.

 **-Voy a extrañarte todos los días, pero es necesario este pequeño cambio.-** Supergirl asintió flotando cerca del suelo sin darse la vuelta para ver a Cat.

- **Estaré aquí esperando tu regreso.-** la chica suspiro antes de darse vuelta con una triste sonrisa en el rostro.

- **Regresare te lo aseguro, alguien debe mantener tus pies sobre la tierra, impedir que el poder se te suba a la cabeza.-** Cat se acercó a Supergirl dándole un abrazo, la heroína la tomo la hizo flotar con ella.

- **Ya te extraño.-** La chica dijo suspirando en los brazos de la ejecutiva.

- **Regresare.-** Susurro Cat, alejando su torso obligando a Supergirl a verla, Cat envolvió sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello de la heroína acercando sus labios a los de ella. Supergirl gimió al sentir la presión de los labios de Cat en los suyos.

Sin darse cuenta Supergirl floto mas alto con Cat en sus brazos, sin separar sus labios Cat disfruto de los labios de la joven. Kara abrazo a la mujer manteniéndola segura cerca de su cuerpo. El beso había empezado tan tranquilo y tierno, Kara empezaba a cambiar la velocidad mostrando su necesidad de la ejecutiva. La joven fue la primera en separar sus labios, juntando sus frentes con los ojos cerrados, los labios de Supergirl rozaban los de Cat.

- **Por favor vuelve.-** la chica rogó rozando los suaves e hinchados labios de Cat.- **Regresa a mí.-** volvió a juntar sus labios con un beso hambriento, las manos de la ejecutiva se enredaron en el cabello de Supergirl acercándola más a ella.

Los besos de la joven descendieron al cuello de Cat, sintiendo los rápidos latidos contra sus labios, sus abrazos acercaron más a Cat hacia ella. Su lengua recorrió hasta la clavícula de la mujer haciéndola gemir.

- **Supergirl..-** Cat gimió con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las hermosas sensaciones que le provocaba la rubia.

- **Vuelve a mi.-** Susurro Supergirl besando el hueso marcado en el cuello de la mujer, Cat abrió los ojos observando el cielo estrellado, tomándole segundos para observar Ciudad Nacional debajo de sus pies, su cuerpo tembló al sentir la corriente de aire en sus piernas.

- **No te soltare Cat.-** la voz de Supergirl en su cuello la hizo temblar de placer.

- **Promete que regresaras a mi pronto.-** la joven abandono su cuello para ver sus hermosos ojos.

- **Regresare.-** Cat acaricio la cara de la joven con sus dedos antes de volver a besarla. Supergirl siguió flotando con Cat en sus brazos, mostrándole la bella vista de la ciudad desde el cielo, intentando retrasar el momento de dejarla en CATCO.

Al llegar regresar al balcón, Supergirl abrazo fuertemente a Cat antes de dejarla en el suelo.- **Cuídate Kara, regresare pronto lo prometo. –** Con una sonrisa en su rostro Cat le dijo su nombre a Supergirl.

- **Todo este tiempo, ¿tu sabias?-** Kara pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- **Es tan obvio. –** la mujer beso la mejilla de Kara antes de verla marcharse. Observo como volaba por el cielo estrellado hasta perderse en él.

Fin


End file.
